Because That, I Love You
by FokaTanZeKa
Summary: Seusai MOS kelas akan di acak ulang? Haruskah Hinata bersedih karena kemungkinan dia tidak akan sekelas lagi dengan Naruto? dan terlebih lagi sikap Naruto lebih dingin kepadanya daripada sebelumnya. belum lagi Sasuke yang mencelanya karena permainan gitarnya.. udah deh gak usah lama-lama langsung saja CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Because That, I Love You**

**Author: FokaTanZeKa  
Pairing: NaruHina  
Rating: T  
Genre: AU, Romance, Hurt, Humor(?), OOC  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Anime: Naruto  
Warning: Typos bertebaran  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ayo semua berkumpulah di dalam gugus masing-masing!" teriak seorang pemandu MOS di SMA Negeri Konoha. "A-A-Ano.. S-Sumimase senpai" seorang gadis manis berambut panjang dengan mata lavendernya yang berkaca-kaca.  
"E-Eto.. aku tidak tau aku berada di gugus mana."  
"Siapa nama mu?"  
"Hyuuga Hinata."  
"Hyuuga-san…-" kata salah satu senpai tersebut sambil melihat daftar nama yang dipegangya.  
"APPAA? HYUUGAA?..." teriak senpai tersebut  
"K-K-K-K-kenapa? A-Apakah aku m-membuat k-kesalahan?" hinata kaget di tambah super duper gagap.  
"Tidak, apakah kau bersaudara dengan Hyuuga Neji?"  
"iya, dia Nii-san ku" jawab Hinata tidak lagi gagap.  
"Wahh… kebetulan dia adalah pacar dari ketua OSIS sekolah kita ini nanti pasti kamu tahu pada saat perkenalan. Oh ya kamu berada di gugus Winds, itu yang berheadband hijau, kau juga harus punya headband warna hijau. Oh ya aku harus pergi ke gugus Fire."  
_'Nii-san Punya pacar?'_ gumam Hinata pelan.

Hinata pun mencari kelas gugus Winds, setelah sampai di kelas 1-2 dan juga sebagai kelas gugus Winds, setelah dia datang hinata duduk di bangku paling pojok kiri. Tak lama dia duduk seseorang berambut blonde yaa.. lebih tepatnya di sebut durian amerika. _*mana ada durian amerika plaakk*_ kelihatannya dia paling tinggi di kelas tersebut, Hinata terus melihat orang tersebut dari depan pintu sampai dia duduk di kursi paling belakang di pojok kanan.

**#Flashback**

Hinata berada di depan ruang 11 Konoha International High School untuk melakukan test masuk di sana. Memang di konoha terdapat 2 SMA, SMA Internasional dan SMA Negeri.  
"Hey Maki-chan, kesini lah sebentar!"  
"Oh Kaa-san, jangan memanggil ku seperti itu di sini. tuh liat semuanya melihat ke arah ku karena panggilan aneh Kaa-san." Kata seseorang berambut blonde menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya 'maki-chan' tersebut. Dari semua orang melihatnya hanya Hinata yang tidak memandangnya dengan aneh karena panggilan aneh yang di lontarkan mungkin ibu dari orang itu. Dan ternyata orang yang tadi berdiri di sebelahnya itu ikut test masuk di ruang 11. '_namanya Maki-san? Dan dia ikut test masuk di SMA ini satu ruangan dengan ku? Aku ingin kita diterima disini, dan aku ingin kita bisa dekat. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku kan susah bergaul, apalagi sama laki-laki_'. Dan ternyata Hinata tidak di terima di Konoha International High School.

**#Flashback END**

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa sedikit bahagia karena dia tahu orang yang bernama Maki-chan itu di terima di SMA Negeri Konoha, tak lama orang itu duduk Hinata memperlihatkan senyum kecilnya. Setelah orang itu masuk tak lama kemudian 2 orang OSIS kelas 2 dan 3 tersebut datang, mereka adalah Konan dan Hidan mereka adalah pemandu gugus Winds,  
"Haiii…. Pertama senpai akan memperkenalkan diri. Aku Konan, Osis di bagian keagamaan kelas 3-4." Sapa konan.  
"Aku Hidan, Osis di bagian Kewirausahaan kelas 2-2." Sapa hidan.  
"baiklah, kita akan buat sistem tempat duduk laki-laki dengan perempuan, kita akan rolling.."  
"kamu disana. Kamu disana. Kamu disana… bla blabla.." itulah yg terdengar dari para senpai tersebut

Tiba saatnya…. Jeng jrejenggg….. *di rasenggan readers* hinata tetap di tempat duduk nya hanya saja dia duduk bersama kiba, sedangkan 'orang tadi' masih duduk sendiri. Para senpai membagikan lembaran formulir biodata, setelah semua mengisi, para senpai banyak yg bertanya tentang jawaban para peserta MOS yang rada aneh.  
"Inuzuka Kiba"  
"Iya.. saya senpai" seseorang di sebelah Hinata dengan lantang nya.  
"Kenapa hobimu itu disini tidak jelas? Kenapa kau menulis 'bermain komputer'? bermain game maksudmu? Atau online socmed?"  
"Aku tidak tahu, aku suka semuanya yang penting itu komputer" jawab seseorang itu sambil cengengesan.  
"Hahh… sudahlah tetap saja tidak jelas" kata hidan dengan malasnya.  
"Hyuuga Hinata.." hinata mengangkat tangan. "cita-cita mu detektif?"  
"I-Iya.." jawab hinata gugup karena ditanya. "Uzumaki Naruto" dan ternyata orang yang mengangkat tangan tadi adalah 'orang itu'. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Psikiater?"  
"Iya. Memang kenapa?"  
"Kenapa ingin jadi psikiater? Jadi psikiater itu harus bisa memahami hati orang hloo". goda konan  
"Menurut ku itu pekerjaan yang mudah." Kata orang yang duduk sendiri. "Oke, baiklah" jawab konan pasrah.  
'_Jadi namanya Uzumaki Naruto? Maki di ambil dari nama Klan nya Uzumaki menjadi maki? Jadi selama ini akau salah nama?' _gumam Hinata dengan pipi merahnya. Waktu jam makan siang pun tiba,  
"Yosshh… bawalah bekal kalian ke luar! Kita akan makan di lapangan!" kata Hidan dengan semangat membara.  
"AAPPPAAA ?" teriak para peserta lebay, kecuali Hinata, Naruto, dan seseorang yang tampan dan dari tadi diam bernama Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Kenapa harus ke lapangan coba? Kan panas.. huuhh!" kata Sakura dengan lebaynya.  
"Udah gak usah lebay, panas gini doang koq, ini di terapkan agar kalian bisa akrab satu sama lain. Dan ingat waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru OSIS sudah memerintahkan untuk membawa makanan sendiri, jadi disini tidak ada yang menjual makanan." Hinata yang mendengar itu kaget berat, karena waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru dia tidak hadir, karena itu juga dia tidak memakai headband hijau. Semua peserta sudah keluar kecuali Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto. Sakura masih sibuk mengganti headband nya dengan topi pantai dan memakai sunblock _*dapet dari mana tuh topi pantai ama sunblock? Ckckck dasar lebay*_. Setelah Sakura keluar Hinata yang dari tadi bingung harus berbuat apa hanya terdiam di kelas.  
"Hai.. Hina-chan" sapa seseorang dengan suara ceria  
'_Haaahhh..? siapa yang berbicara dengan ku? Hanya ada aku dan dia di kelas ini, aduh bagaimana ini? Aku harus berbuat apa? kenapa dia memanggilku Hina-chan?' _Kaget Hinata didalam hati dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus yang sangat panas. "Heiii…. Aku berbicara denganmu Hina-chan"

"I-i-iya a-anu etto.. g-gomen telah menghiraukan m-mu" kata Hinata yang dari tadi hanya bertanya-tanya didalam hati, ternyata benar yang mengajaknya berbicara adalah Naruto.  
"Eh..? kau gagap?"  
"T-tidak, a-aku memang suka gugup"  
"Ohh.. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. dari SMP Swasta 1 Konoha." Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Hyuuga Hinata. Dari SMP Swasta 3 Konoha." Kata Hinata dengan pipi merah menjabat tangan Naruto.  
"Eh? Kita sama-sama dari SMP Swasta ya?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar  
"Ayo kita keluar! Jika para OSIS menemukan kita disini pasti bahaya."  
"A-ano.. e-etto.. etto-"  
"Kenapa?" potong Naruto tidak sabar menunggu.  
"A-ano a-aku tidak membawa b-bekal ku"  
"Ah itu.. Kaa-san ku memasakan banyak sekali untukku tadi pagi, jika aku tidak menghabiskanya dia akan marah. Tadinya aku akan memakanya bersama Baka dan Teme tetapi mereka sudah membawa bekal."  
"Baka dan Teme?"  
"Oh itu Teme adalah Uchiha Sasuke, itu loh yang paling tampan duduk bersama Haruno Sakura. Baka itu Inuzuka Kiba yang duduk disebelahmu."  
"Mereka teman SMP mu?"  
"Yaahh bisa dibilang sudah dari SD. Ayo cepat aku sudah lapar, aku juga membawa 2 pasang sumpit koq." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke mejanya mengambil bekal dan menarik tangan Hinata.  
"K-k-k-kenapa k-kau membawa 2 p-pasang s-sumpit?" tanya Hinata Makin gugup dan seluruh wajahnya merah karena Naruto memegang tanganya.  
"Karena aku kira aku akan memakan nya bersama Baka dan Teme. Ah maksudku Kiba dan Sasuke"  
"Seharusnya kau bawa 3 pasang!"  
"Ah sudahlah kau banyak tanya." Kata Naruto setelah sudah di lapangan. Naruto mulai melahap bekal yang dibawanya, akan tetapi Hinata masih memerahkan pipinya.  
"Hey, kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau malu yaa.. ayolah tidak apa-apa makan lah!" Goda Naruto sambil menjulungkan bekalnya itu.  
"I-ittadakimasu" pipi Hinata bertambah merah karena makan bersama Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Hinata.

Waktu perkenalan para OSIS pun tiba, di tengah teriknya panas matahari para OSIS itu bersorak ria.  
"Yoosshhh…. Kami akan memperkenalkan diri, pertama-tama di mulai dari ketua OSIS kita! Te- eh? Dimana Ketua?" teriak salah satu OSIS menggunakan pengeras suara.  
"Ano.. dia masih menemui pembimbing kesiswaan"  
"Hey kalian tidak baik membicarakan orang seenaknya, aku udah kembali koq" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dengan cepol dua yang ada di rambutnya.  
"Ketuaaaa?" teriak para anggota OSIS tersebut.  
"Haaii kalian semua yang berpanas-panasan di lapangan! Aku Tenten ketua OSIS di sekolah ini" dengan senyum manisnya itu, sambil merebut pengeras suara dari anggota OSIS lain.  
**DHEG..**  
'_Ketua_ _OSIS? Pacar Nii-san? Jadi Tenten-senpai ini pacar Nii-san? Kenapa aku tidak tahu_' gumam Hinata dalam hati.  
"Hey Hina-chan kenapa kau melamun? Kita sudah diperbolehkan masuk kelas. Kau suka menjemur dirimu?" kata Naruto yang dari tadi duduk disebelah Hinata.  
"Hmm… tidak apa-apa, aku hanya teringat sesuatu" jawab Hinata dan segera berdiri  
"Ciyyee… pasti orang yang kamu suka ya?" Goda Naruto dengan senyum lebar ala Naruto tersebut.  
"Eh? Tidak. Hanya saja ketua OSIS sekolah kita cantik ya? Manis, penuh semangat, sepertinya dia juga pintar."  
"Eh? Kamu sudah tidak gugup lagi denganku? Hmm.. dia memang manis, dengar-dengar dia itu seumuran dengan kita, umur 4 tahun dia sudah masuk SD, pantas saja kalau kelas dia lebih tinggi setahun dari kita. Meskipun dia manis seperti gula pun dia tidak semanis orang yang kusuka."  
"Are? Kenapa kau bilang begitu padaku? Kau kan baru kenal aku."  
"Tidak apa-apa koq, aku yakin kamu orang yang bisa dipercaya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah dirumah Hinata seperti biasa dia memainkan gitarnya di halaman belakang rumahnya. Hinata selalu memainkan gitarnya sesuai dengan mood nya. Saat ini dia sedang memainkan lagu _LiSA-Crossing Field *itu mah lagu opening nya Sword art Online XD* _Hinata masih tidak percaya bisa mengobrol dengan orang yang membuatnya menyesal tidak bisa diterima di sekolah internasional. Tapi sekarang apa? Tadi saja dia makan satu bekal berdua dengan Naruto, dia bisa ngobrol dengan akrabnya. Dan terlebih dia memanggilnya 'Hina-chan' itu membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dengan sendirinya.  
"Hinata" refleks Hinata pun menoleh ke sumber suara itu, seseorang dengan mata yang sama dengan Hinata yang membawa dua softdrink.  
"Ini untukmu Hinata" kata seorang laki-laki itu.  
"Arigatou Nii-san" Jawab Hinata menerima satu soft drink itu  
"Kenapa dengan permainan gitarmu? Tidak seperti biasanya kau memainkan dengan lagu semangat seperti itu." Dari omongan Neji kakaknya itu sudah terlihat Hinata selalu memainkan lagu sedih.  
"Memang kenapa? Jelek? Aku memang masih amatir. Aku tidak pernah di perbolehkan kursus gitar oleh tou-san. Wajar kalau permainan gitarku jelek." Tegasnya.  
"Hei.. hei.. ayo cerita ada kejadian apa dihari pertama MOS di sekolahmu itu hah? Sampai membuat hatimu semangat seperti lagu yang kau mainkan barusan?"  
"Kenapa Nii-san selalu menuntut ku untuk menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Tapi Nii-san sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Nii-san" tegas Hinata dengan memalingkan wajah nya ke arah berlawanan dengan neji.  
"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"  
"Nii-san lupa sekarang aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Nii-san? Banyak berita yang beredar."  
"Berita?"  
"Nii-san punya pacar kan?"  
"Pacar? Oh itu Nama nya Tenten, dia sekelas denganku. Walaupun dia paling muda diantara semua murid kelas 2 dia masih bisa bergaul dengan baik karena sifatnya yang periang dan ramah"  
"Karena itu juga Nii-san pacaran denganya?"  
"Iya. Sekarang ceritakan kenapa memainkan lagu itu? Berarti kau sedang senang kan?"  
"Terserah aku dong mau memainkanya seperti apa. Aku sudah bosan dengan lagu _Ballad_"  
.

.

.

Krriiinggg….. Krriiinnnggg…  
Hinata mematikan jam alarm nya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil tersenyum.  
"haha.. kau terlambat membangunkanku aku sudah selesai mandi sekarang. Suruh siapa bateraimu habis? Haha"  
mungkin Hinata sudah gila karena impianya satu sekolah dengan Naruto terwujud. Sekarang dia sedang menyisir rambutnya yang panjang itu, Hinata memang tidak suka berdandan, memakai bedak pun dia tidak pernah menyisir rambut itu sudah membuatnya kelihatan sangat cantik. Setelah semuanya sudah rapi dia mengambil tas sekolah nya dan tas gitarnya(?) untuk apa? Tidak mungkin dia memainkanya di depan semua teman sekelasnya. Rencananya dia akan menitipkannya diruang musik, untuk dimainkan saat jam makan siang karena dia tidak mempunyai teman untuk mengobrol bersama nya, dia hanya bisa berteman dengan gitarnya.

.

.

Teman sekelas Hinata terlihat murung, entah kenapa yang biasanya ceria dan bergosip bersama sekarang terlihat sedih.  
"Ehm.. A-ano etto… K-kenapa semuanya terlihat m-murung? Apakah terjadi s-s-sesuatu?"  
"Kau tidak tau? Masa MOS sudah berakhir. Kelas kita akan di acak ulang, padahal mereka kan sudah akrab satu sama lain." Jawab Kiba teman sebangku Hinata. Hinata pun terlihat murung setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba, bukan karena perpindahan kelas, tetapi dia mungkin tidak bisa sekelas lagi dengan Naruto.  
"Saya ikut sedih karena kelas akan diacak lagi, tapi memang inilah peraturanya nya. Jadi mulai besok kalian akan menemukan kelas baru" Ucap para OSIS sedih.

**TBC**

**AN: Gomen para readers kalau fic nya gak jelas atau amburadul :v karena saya masih Author baru  
jiakakak... _ di fic ini sengaja saya bikin Hinata nya bisa main gitar, dan lagu2 yg di bawakan rata2 dari ost anime :v**

**sekian.. see you next week :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Because That, I Love You**

**Author: FokaTanZeKa  
Pairing: NaruHina  
Rated: T  
Genre: AU, Romance, Hurt, Humor(?), OOC  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Anime: Naruto**

**CHAPTER 2**

Saat jam makan siang Hinata pergi terburu-buru keluar kelas tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.  
"Matte Hina-chan!" dari panggilannya Hinata sudah tau kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Naruto, tapi Hinata tidak menghiraukanya dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, tapi tidak sempat karena tangan Naruto menahan tangan Hinata dari belakang.  
"S-sumimase tolong l-lepaskan"  
"Ah, gomen. Kau terlalu terburu-buru, jadi mungkin kau tidak mendengar kalau aku memanggilmu tadi. Etto… apa kau mau ke kantin bersama ku? Aku belum sarapan"  
_'Dia memang tidak tau ya kalau aku tadi sengaja menghiraukanya karena gugup'_ Gumam Hinata di dalam hati.  
"Aku memang terburu-buru, aku harus ke ruang musik"  
"Waahh… kau bisa memainkan alat musik? Alat musik apa?"  
" Gi-gi-"  
"Gitar?" Tebak Naruto dengan asal karena kelamaan menunggu Hinata berbicara  
"I-iya"  
"Wahhh kau bisa memainkanya? Kalau begitu kita ke ruang musik bersama saja, kau mau kan mengajariku bermain gitar?" ucap Naruto gembira.  
"T-tapi tadi k-kau bilang ingin ke kantin, kita ke kantin saja. A-ayo aku juga l-lapar." Tiba-tiba pipi Hinata memerah karena tanpa sadar dia mengajak Naruto makan bersama.  
_'duh gimana sih, aku kan cewek, masa ngajak makan cowok sih, aku keceplosan nih gara-gara aku tidak bisa memainkan gitar di depannya karena gugup' _itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat ini.  
"Tapi aku ingin melihat permainan gitarmu, ayolah!"  
"Tapi aku lapar"  
"Kalau kamu lapar kenapa tadi mau ke ruang musik?"  
"Itu Karena…."  
"Karena apa?"  
"Karena aku baru saja laparnya!" Ucap Hinata yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan tanpa sadar Hinata menyeret tangan Naruto menuju kantin.  
_"Are? Kenapa aku menyeret tangan Maki-chan eh maksudku Uzumaki-san? Aduh bodoh banget sih aku. Pasti Uzumaki-san merasa kalau aku menyukainya. Aduuhh bagaimana ini? Semoga dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku' _

Sesampainya di kantin, Naruto dan Hinata hanya bengong melihat seisi kantin yang penuhnya luar biasa, Mungkin karena murid baru tahun ini dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari tahun sebelumnya, jadi terpaksa Naruto dan Hinata harus mengantri di antrian paling belakang.  
"A-ano Maki- etto.. Uzumaki-san"  
"Eh? Itu adalah panggilan pertama mu untukku. Kenapa?"  
"Maaf, karena mengajakmu menemani ku ke kantin kita jadi harus mengantri panjang"  
"Bukanya aku yang menngajakmu duluan?"  
"T-tapi kan setelah itu kau ingin ke ruang musik. Kalau saja aku menuruti permintaanmu kita tidak akan mengantri sepanjang ini."  
"Tenang saja lagi pula tinggal 14 orang lagi. Tapi kamu belum kelaparan banget kan?"  
"Justru kamu yang akan kelaparan, bukan aku" Lagi-lagi Hinata memerahkan pipinya secara alami karena Naruto memperhatikanya.  
"Oh ya, jangan memanggil ku dengan Uzumaki-san ya! Panggil saja Naruto atau Naruto-kun juga boleh"  
ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala Gay-sensei yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.  
"B-b-bagaimana ka-kalau 'Maki-chan'?" Hinata tertunduk malu karena menyebut nama 'Maki-chan'  
"Haaahhh? Da-da-dari mana ka-kau tau na-nama i-itu?" Naruto jadi ketularan penyakit gagap yang di derita Hinata, karena ada seseorang yang mengetahui nama panggilan anehnya itu, selama ini yang mengetahui nama anehnya hanyalah Sasuke dan Kiba. Hinata terlihat bingung karena jika dia memberitahu yang sebenarnya kalau Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto sewaktu tes masuk di Konoha International School, bisa ketahuan kalau Hinata menyukainya.  
"Etto… a-aku hanya menebak-nebak, karena jika memanggil dengan Maki-chan yg di ambil dari nama klan mu nama mu jadi kawai" Hinata memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.  
"Ssshhtt….. diamlah! Jangan terlalu keras menyebut nama itu di tempat umum kecuali di rumahku, aku malu dengan nama aneh yang kau buat itu."  
"Eh? Kenapa malu? Itu nama yang sangat kawai."  
"Kawai menurut perempuan, tapi tidak untukku"  
"Wakatta Naruto-kun" lagi-lagi Hinata menunjukan senyum manisnya kepada Naruto dan memanggilnnya 'Naruto-kun'. Sampai tidak terasa sudah giliran antrian mereka. Naruto membeli sebuah Dorayaki, dan Hinata membeli sebuah Tamagoyaki, seusai membeli Naruto dan Hinata mencari tempat duduk di kantin dan ternyata tidak menemukanya, terpaksa Naruto dan Hinata harus kembali ke kelas. Gagal deh Hinata duduk berdua dengan Naruto. Pada saat perjalanan kembali ke kelas dengan menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah Hinata memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan yang sedari tadi hening.  
"Nee N-Naruto-kun"  
"Nani?"  
"Bagaimana manurutmu tentang kelas yang di acak ulang?"  
"Hmm…. Bagaimana yaa.. itu normal saja, kita kan masih masa MOS. Wajarlah kalau kelas dig anti untuk masa belajar."  
"Oh begitu" Hinata meng-oh kan, Hinata pikir Naruto akan sedih karena tidak bisa sekelas dengan Hinata lagi, tapi sepertinya hanya Hinata yang merasakan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Sekolah hari pun berakhir, sama artinya Hinata juga harus mengakhiri masa-masa Hinata sekelas dengan seseorang yang diharapkanya, Naruto. Tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan apapun kepada Hinata, Naruto langsung cepat-cepat keluar kelas seakan-akan selama ini Naruto senang berteman dengan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu merasakan dia tidak mungkin bersatu dengan 'cinta pertamanya' itu, _'apakah kita ini teman? Atau selama ini kau hanya menganggap ku orang gagap yang lupa membawa bekalnya?' _itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata. HInata mencoba mengejar Naruto keluar kelas untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, yaaa… sepertinya terlambat Hinata harus pulang kerumahnya.  
Begitu sampai rumah  
"Ehh… dimana gitarku? Aduh aku lupa mengambilnya di ruang musik karena mengejar Naruto-kun dan langsung pulang" gerutu Hinata seketika di kamarnya, kesedihan nya semakin bertambah.  
"Kelas baru ya?" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hinata sambil merebahkan diri nya di kasur empuknya itu.  
...

.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah bersiap ke sekolah dengan seragam nya pagi-pagi sekali mungkin itu terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Hinata harus mencari gitarnya dulu apakah masih ada atau hilang terlebih lagi Hinata harus menemukan kelas barunya. Hinata berjalan di koridor lebih tepatnya berlari menuju ruang musik, sesampainya di ruang musik, Hinata terlihat lega karena gitarnya masih tetap pada tempatnya. Hinata kembali lagi untuk melihat –lihat dari pintu ke pintu kelas 1-1 dia tidak menemukan nama nya ada di daftar nama yang di tempel di pintu tersebut begitu juga di kelas 1-2, Hinata berhenti di kelas 1-3 karena disitulah kelasnya tapi Hinata tidak memasukinya bahkan menaruh tas untuk memilih tempat duduk saja tidak padahal dia bisa bebas memilih karena hanya dia yang sudah datang, dia memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kelasnya memandangi sekolah barunya itu.*Rajin banget dia datang pagi Cuma buat memandang sekolah barunya gak kayak si author _ * Hinata seperti mengingat sesuatu dan segera berdiri dengan cepat kembali melihat daftar nama yang tertempel di pintu kelas, mata lavendernya membulat melihat nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Semburat merah dan senyum kecil mulai menghiasi wajahnya sambil kembali ke tempatnya Hinata melihat seseorang dengan tinggi yang WoW berjalan menuju kelas 1-3 aneh rasanya dia tidak mencari-cari kelas lainnya dia hanya tertuju pada satu kelas yaitu kelas 1-3. Jantung Hinata berdegup (*tunggu.. author gak tau 'berdegup' itu pake 'P' atau 'B' _ *) kencang karena seseorang itu adalah Naruto, yang kini melihat daftar nama di depan pintu, tanpa berkata apapun pada Hinata, Naruto langsung masuk ke kelas dengan bergumam _'Hmm.. ternyata benar, Yokatta'_. Hinata sedikit bingung apa maksudnya kata-kata _'Yokatta'_ terlebih Naruto tidak mengucapkan apapun kepada Hinata bahkan untuk mengucapkan 'ohayou' atau menyapanya pun tidak ada, Hinata sempat berpikir apakah Naruto melupakannya(?). tapi Naruto terlihat seperti orang baik, tidak mungkin melupankan orang yang di panggilnya 'Hina-chan' itu. Bagi Hinata nama Hina-chan sekarang sangat berharga, sama dengan nama maki-chan yang spesial untuk Hinata.

Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk kelas jika ada beberapa orang lagi yang masuk, karena Hinata terlalu malu untuk berduan dengan Naruto di kelas. Tidak lama setelah Hinata duduk di kursi paling belakang nomer dua di kelasnya.  
"Hai Hinata-chan, bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu? Tidak ada yang menempati 'kan?" sapa gadis cantik berambut pink dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya  
"I-iya, silahkan" Hinata membalas dengan senyum  
"Kita satu gugus waktu MOS 'kan?"  
"Haruno Sakura?"  
"Yup"  
"Hyuuga Hinata desu, hajimimaste" Hinata memperkenalkan diri kepada Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah kenal dengan Hinata  
"Yaaa… aku sudah tau namamu Hinata-chan"  
Hinata merasa malu karena memperkenalkan diri pada orang yang sudah mengenalnya. Tidak lama seseorang dengan wajah yang keren dan tampan memasuki kelas tersebut dengan wajah datar tapi keren untuk para gadis, dia menghampiri seseorang di pojok belakang tidak lain adalah Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya, dan mulai berbincang, tapi Hinata tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka.  
"Waaahhh… Sasuke-kun. Dia keren kan? Aku kaget berat waktu MOS dia duduk dengan ku." Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar  
"Kau s-suka dengannya H-haruno-san?"  
"Tidak, kau tau Sasori-senpai? Murid kelas 2-4? Dia anggota OSIS juga. Dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku Haruno-san, memangnya aku apa mu? Panggil saja nama ku okey!"  
"B-baiklah Sakura-chan, dan lagi siapa itu Sasori-senpai? Kita baru 3 hari masuk sekolah, bagaimana kau bisa tau nama-nama para senpai kita?"  
"Ohh ayolah Hinata, dia kan cowok keren pasti banyak cewek yang mengenalinya. Jangan terlalu kudet donk. Dan kau tau lagi? Pacar ketua OSIS kita? Neji-senpai, uuwwaaa… dia ganteng sekali, sifat dinginnya itu membuatnya terlihat lebih keren, aku sangat iri dengan ten-ten-senpai, uwwaaaa…" jelas Sakura yang penuh semangat.  
"Eh? Nii-san?"  
"Nii-san?, oh ya aku lupa kau bersaudara dengan nya ya? Aku lupa kalau nama klan Neji-senpai adalah Hyuuga sama dengan mu. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sifatnya di rumah? Apakah sama seperti di sekolah?"  
"Tidak, dia cerewet, selalu melarang ku melakukan ini itu."  
"Uwaahhh… itu namanya perhatian. Beruntung sekali kau mempunyai Nii-san seperti Neji-senpai." Sakura berkagum-kagum. Hinata senang dia mendapatkan teman seceria Sakura karena Hinata tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik. Disaat jam pelajaran Hinata terus memandangi Naruto yang berada di ujung menatapnya heran, kenapa sikapnya seolah-olah tidak pernah kenal dengan Hinata, angan-angan Hinata pun untuk dekat dengan Naruto kandaslah sudah, melihat sikap Naruto yang acuh tak acuh padanya membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit, Hinata sempat berpikir 'Apakah ini yang nama nya Cinta? Bukankah Cinta itu seharusnya menyenangkan? Kenapa ini terasa sakit? Apakah ada yang salah dengan Cinta ku? Dan apakah masih ada nama Hina-chan di pikiranya?' Hinata yang baru saja merasakan cinta memang sulit untuk mengetahui apa itu cinta baginya, dia ingin bertanya kepada Sakura soal permasalahnya, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk membicarakan cerita cintanya pada orang lain, karena dia belum pernah sekalipun, memceritakan tentang cinta dengan orang lain.  
"Hei, Hinata-chan! Mau ke kantin bersama ku?" tawar Sakura  
"Maaf, bukanya aku menolak tapi aku ada urusan sebentar."  
"Ya sudahlah aku dengan yang lain aja, tapi lain kali kau harus ke kantin dengan ku."  
Perintah Sakura dengan wajah cemberut tapi tetap manis. Hinata memang harus ke ruang musik untuk memastikan gitarnya 'lagi' dia tidak ingin seorang OSIS piket menemukan gitarnya dan menyitanya.

Saat tiba di depan ruang musik, Hinata melihat pintunya terbuka sedikit, Hinata mengintip melalui sela-sela pintu yang terbuka dia melihat seseorang, seperti sedang mencatat sesuatu di ruangan itu, sepertinya dia seorang laki-laki. Merasa curiga laki-laki tersebut menghampiri gitar milik Hinata, dan Hinata menjadi bingung harus melakukan apa ketika laki-laki itu memegang gitar miliknya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari belakang Hinata memanggilnya dengan suara berat.

"Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja tidak usah mengintip. Ini adalah tempat umum siapa saja boleh masuk."  
"Eehh? U-uchiha-san"  
Mendengar keributan di luar, laki-laki yang ada di dalam pun keluar untuk mengecek apa sesuatu terjadi.  
"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang mengintip?"  
"Eh Nii-san, sedang apa Nii-san di ruang musik?" Hinata lega karena laki-laki itu adalah Nii-san nya.  
"Tidak, aku hanya mencatat, fasilitas apa yang rusak."  
"Nii-san bukan anggota OSIS kan?"  
"Tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya menggantikan tugas teman karena dia sedang ada keperluan lain. Dan aku melihat ada gitar akustik baru, yang mirip dengan milikmu di rumah, tapi sepertinya itu bukan milikmu karena disana tertulis 'Hina-chan' sudah pasti bukan milikmu 'kan?" Tegas Nii-san Hinata yang tidak lain adalah Neji  
"I-itu m-milikku."  
"Kenapa bisa ada disana?"  
"E-etto-."  
"Ohh.. aku sudah tau apa tujuanmu. Sudah tertebak dari matamu. Ya sudah kau masuk sana! Aku harus ke ruang klub lainya."

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang musik tanpa ia ketahui Sasuke mengikuti nya.  
"Sedang apa kau masuk ke sini?"  
"Ehh… U-uchiha-san s-sejak kapan k-kau di s-sini?"  
"Kau tidak tau? Aku tadi yang menyuruhmu masuk saat kau sedang mengintip. Dan satu lagi sedang apa kau disini?"  
"A-aku e-etto…"  
"Ayolah, apa kau gagap?"  
"T-tidak, i-itu a-aku mau mengambil g-gitarku"  
"Itu gitarmu? Nama mu Hina-chan?"  
"N-nama ku Hyuuga Hinata kelas 1-3, k-kita satu k-kelas."  
"Aku sudah tau kalau kita satu kelas."  
"L-lalu, kenapa k-kau menanyakan n-nama ku?"  
"Itu karena nama mu aneh di gitar ini."  
"T-terserah aku mau m-memberinya n-nama apa!" Wajah Hinata mulai memerah (lagi)  
"Cewek sepertimu bisa memainkan gitar? Cih, palingan hanya asal main agar bisa disanjung kakak kelas dan anggota OSIS"  
Hinata bergumam di dalam hati  
_'Uchiha-san sangat berbeda jauh dengan Naruto-kun, saat aku bilang aku bisa memainkan gitar Naruto-kun memujiku dan memintaku untuk mengajarinya. Dan jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha-san, dia seperti menganggap remeh cewek yang bisa memainkan gitar dan menuduh aku mencari perhatian dari kakak kelas. Setahu ku mereka seperti bersahabat tapi mengapa sifat mereka jauh berbeda?, Naruto-kun seperti orang yang hangat. Uchiha-san seperti hmm bukan seperti tapi memang orang yang sangat dingin. Tapi sikap Naruto-kun tadi pagi kurasa sama dinginya dengan Uchiha-san.' _

"Hey, kau kira aku bicara dengan siapa? Coba buktikan kalau kau bisa memainkan gitar."  
"A-aku t-tidak b-bisa-."  
"Cih, ternyata benar kau tidak bisa, dasar! Semua perempuan sama sama saja. Hanya cari perhatian."  
"Aku tidak cari perhatian! Aku tidak bisa memainkanya di depan orang, bahkan di depan orang tua saja tidak bisa!" Hinata berusaha berbicara tidak gagap dan menegaskan semuanya.  
"Cih. Dasar wanita berani berbohong untuk semua hal yang di inginkanya! Mana ada bermain gitar dengan cara seperti itu, cih.. kalau tidak bisa ya sudah bilang tidak bisa! Tidak usah pakai alasan tidak bisa main di depan orang lain!" Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sambil membentaknya Hinata berpikir di dalam hati  
_'Dia mengejek aku karena berbohong tentang bisa bermain gitar, tapi apakah dia bisa bermain gitar?'  
_

Istirahat pun usai, Hinata yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke di ruang musik merasa malu untuk masuk kedalam kelas dan menemui Sasuke. tapi harus bagaimana lagi? mau tidak mau dia harus memasuki kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.  
Selama jam pelajaran pun Hinata selalu memandang ke arah Naruto, Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya merespon dengan mende-cih. Sasuke kira Hinata melihat kearah nya mungkin Sasuke mengira Hinata adalah salah satu fans nya yang tergila-gila dengan nya. rasa malu Hinata kepada Sasuke bertambah lagi karena kesalah pahaman Sasuke untuk yang kedua kali. Hinata merasa Sasuke terlalu cepat memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mencari bukti bukti nya terlebih dahulu, sangat bertentangan dengan cita-cita Hinata yang ingin menjadi Detektif yang harus menganalisis semuanya dengan benar dan lengkap baru bisa di putuskan.

"Hei Hinata-chan! dari tadi kupertikan kau selalu memandang ke arah Naruto. apa kau menyukainya?"  
Hinata lega Sakura tau kalau yang di pandangnya adalah Naruto bukan Sasuke, tapi disisi lain Hinata juga malu karena dia ketahuan memandangi Naruto.

"Eh? Tidak. aku tidak memandangnya."  
"Terus kau memandang siapa? Sasuke-kun?"  
"Tidak mungkin orang menyebalkan seperti dia aku pandang. aku bingung dengan perasaan ku"

**_TBC_**

**_A/N : Ahhh... akhirnya Chapter 2 update! telat one week ya? _ soalnya minggu kemaren banyak tugas kelompok n ulangan  
ga apa2 deh yg penting bisa update!_**

**_tolong tinggal kan somthing di kolom review ^_^ satu review sangat berharga untuk perubahan (jiahh.. kayak kampanye partai aja )_**


End file.
